Undying Love
by mrslautner101
Summary: *HIATUS*Five year old Bella Swan has gotten into a terrible car accident leaving her parents dead. What happens when Rosalie helps Carlisle with treating Bella? How will this affect Bella's life?


**Undying Love- Chapter 1**

Rescue

**A/N: Five year old Bella Swan has gotten into a terrible car accident leaving her parents dead. What happens when Rosalie helps Carlisle with treating Bella? How will this affect Bella's life?**

**Rosalie POV:**

Driving home from shopping with Alice could be exhausting. I love shopping but when it comes to shopping with Alice, that's another story. We were stuck in traffic, Alice was rambling on about the clothes she bought when saw an ambulance speeding past me, and towards the scene of the crash. I looked out the front window, only to see Carlisle steeping out of the ambulance behind a four paramedics with stretchers.

"Take the wheel," I murmured to Alice who sat next to me. She nodded and slid across to the driver's seat just as I jumped out of the car. I ran at human pace towards where I had seen Carlisle. A girl of about four or five lay on the grass, clearly unconscious, with bruises on her arms, back and legs, with her ankle turned in awkwardly. Next to her, was a car that held a man and a woman in the front seats, both badly hurt and bleeding, with no heartbeat coming from either of them. I turned my head away from the blood, pressing my lips together. Never had I understood more what it must be like for Carlisle every single day.

"What happened?" I asked Carlisle.

"The car swerved out of control on the ice and hit the wall. The girl was thrown from the car. She seems hurt but not too severely considering the force and speed that she hit the ground."

Never had I seen such a beautiful girl, even with her as badly beaten up as she is. For some strange reason I had a new found love for this poor girl, feeling the need to protect her from any harms way.

"Could I help with the girl?" I offered.

"Yes, could you carry her over to the stretcher? The paramedics will take it from there." He replied.

I nodded urgently, and lifted the girl onto one of the stretchers that men were holding out for her. I looked at her right arm; it had been scraped along the pavement and cut open, she would probably need stitches for that. I ached at the thought of her blood, but I couldn't no matter what happens to her now I will be at her side.

"Carlisle, would you mind if I came with you to the hospital?" I asked deep in thought.

"Of course, you really care for her don't you?" Carlisle had a small smile on his face at his observation of me and the little girl. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Yes, I want to make sure she's all right." And get to know a little bit about this small angel, I thought. And with that we stepped into the ambulance and raced off to the hospital.

* * *

I chewed my lip anxiously as I sat on a chair at the end of the girls hospital bed waiting for her to awake. She opened her eyes and cautiously looked around the room. She tried to push herself upwards with her right arm, only to find it in a cast.

"She's awake," I whispered to Carlisle.

He strode over to her with his clipboard.

"Hello, my names Carlisle" He smiled, "What's your name?"

"Bella Swan," She replied shyly. I smiled at the sound of her voice, Bella was absolutely fine.

"Well Bella, could you tell me what hurts?"

"My arm and ankle." Bella spoke gently to Carlisle, who wrote this down on his clipboard. He tried different pressures to test if they would hurt her, as he continued to fill out the medical sheet.

"How old are you Bella?"

"Five." She said softly, "Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Carlisle turned his head to me with a pained look on his face. This was my queue to come into the picture; we had come to a decision that I would be the one to break the awful news about her parent's death. I slowly made my way to the side of Bella's bed kneeling next to it.

"Hello Bella, my name is Rosalie." I said in a soft voice.

"Hi Rosalie, could you tell me where my Mommy and Daddy are?" I had a small frown on my face for a split second. Bella was so young; I couldn't imagine losing my parents at such a young age.

"Bella I'm sorry but your mother and father have gone away for a while." I said carefully, watching her intently. I didn't know how she would react; of course I knew it wasn't going to be good. Her small oval face had a little frown to it as she was thinking. She looked up to me with tears on the verge of falling.

It broke my dead heart.

"There dead aren't they?" She said in a small, shaky voice. I didn't think she would be that smart and observant.

"Yes, I'm sorry sweetheart." I said hesitantly. Bella's tears spilled over the edge, as she started sobbing. I didn't expect her to fling her self at me with her arms snaking around my neck. My cold heart melted with her acceptance of me, I took her with open arms; wrapping my arms around her torso trying my best to soothe her with comforting words, and I couldn't care less that my shirt was being soaked with tears. Her hold on me was like a chokehold that could have hurt any human, but didn't have any affect on me at all. I looked over to Carlisle, who gave me a reassuring smile before he walked out of the room to continue working along with his other patients.

I could never leave Bella, I would have to talk to the rest of the family about having to adopt her, I know that Emmett will agree with anything I say, and along with Alice that I'm sure has already seen the outcome for Bella being her new Barbie. The hardest person I think will be my brother Edward; he never loved change and I'm sure will oppose with having a human living with a house full of vampires. We stayed like this for the rest of the day, having Bella eventually falling asleep in my arms, I listened to her heartbeat the rest of the night, waiting to go home and discuss the matter of Bella with my family.


End file.
